


cain sucked, big deal

by Nerd_of_Camelot



Series: Black Sheep [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Introspection, Other, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22793647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerd_of_Camelot/pseuds/Nerd_of_Camelot
Summary: Jack had always wondered why Courtney stayed with Cain.It wasn't like he could ask, though.
Series: Black Sheep [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608928
Kudos: 11





	cain sucked, big deal

Jack had always wondered why Courtney stayed with Cain.

It just never really made sense―Cain was a miserable guy to be around. He sucked. Jack stayed because he _had_ to, but Courtney could go whenever. _Literally_ whenever. She could afford to divorce him and run off and it wasn’t like Cain would be able to do anything about it.

He had never asked her, though.

And he didn’t really have a _chance_ to ask, now. He hadn’t been home in a long time and he wouldn’t compromise his location to contact her when it was possible she wouldn’t even answer him. But maybe…

Maybe one day he could ask?

He’d like to.

Because at this point it was eating at him, and he was starting to wonder similar things about himself. Why had he stayed with Phobia so long? It wasn’t like they really offered anything he couldn’t have gotten on his own.

But, well, that was the past. Nothing he could do about it now―not that he’d even want to. There was no point even trying to change the decisions he’d made. He’d end up in a worse situation if he managed, he was sure. The only way to prevent the path his life took would be to go back far enough to keep his parents alive. He couldn’t do that. No matter how much he wanted to.

If he could, though… If his parents had lived… Would Courtney have left Cain? Would she have decided not to put up with him? And how would that have changed the times he had to spend with Cain? Courtney was a lot of the reason that he’d survived as long as he did with Cain. If she wasn’t there, would it have been different?

Certainly in the world where his parents were dead… Maybe not in one where they lived. Cain wouldn’t dare do anything too bad to him when there was the very real threat that his brother would stomp his ass for it.

And maybe that was why Cain was _like that._

Jack didn’t know.

He also didn’t really care.

Cain was a shit person. Big deal. Plenty of people were shitty people.


End file.
